The Mouse's Assistant
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: In Disney Studios and ToonTown, things aren't always what they seem to be. And one human gets the privilege to witness what happens when the cameras are turned off and the humans looks away.
1. Prologue

**I read over my last story with the same title and I hated it. So rushed. So unprofessional (even if it has only been a year of me writing). I had go rewrite it. Besides, my other story 'The Nanny' is getting closer to where things get connected so... here you go!**

Prologue

The hustle and bustle of Burbank California was what Connor had lived for. There was just something small towns in Ohio can't compare to when the young man first entered the city of stars.

And that hustle and bustle seemed to be magnified as he entered the administration building of Walt Disney Studios.

A security guard stepped forward when he saw Connor rush in," Young man, you can't be in here-".

" Now now, let's not be hasty. You're speaking with Mr Mouse's personal assistant", an unmistakably toon woman said as she stepped out from the corridor.

" Oh! This is that kid", the guard said sheepishly," Sorry Ms White".

Snow White waved him off," Mistakes were made. You're new, I'll understand that. But Mr Mouse won't, especially if he doesn't get his morning coffee... which I see you got Connor".

" Sorry I'm late Snow", the young man said hurriedly," Had to get Boss his coffee and Starbucks suddenly got crowded and apparently no taxi was in sight either".

" It's fine, let's just get this to Mickey before he accidentally throws his chair at the executives again", Snow said tugging him along," We've got to sort out that housing arrangement of yours".

" I told you all I'm fine where I am", he said annoyed.

" We know, Freckles, we know. But frankly, we don't give a crap. I'll see if there's a penthouse in ToonTown available", Snow said as she whipped out her phone.

" Penthouse? ToonTown?! Snow c'mon!", Connor groaned.

" Hush, young one", Snow said with a grin as the phone was pressed against her hair before pushing him through the double doors," Boss is waiting".

Connor was careful not to spill the coffee over his sweater. In earlier times, he'd be wearing a suit similar to Snow White's own pantsuit but he's been working for the Big Toon for months now and he began to feel comfortable enough to dress semi-casual. He blew a mousy brown lock of hair out of his face as he entered the room, his eyes landing on the one sole toon in the room

" Connor! There you are! My precious saviour", Mickey Mouse said as he hopped out of his seat.

Connor smiled at the mouse no taller than 3 feet who approached him. It had taken a long while, but he had gotten used to his boss' dramatic flare.

" Your coffee sir. Just the way you like it", Connor said handing him the foam cup, praying it hadn't gotten cold," And remember, you have a 13:00 meeting with Mr Bunny over Morty and Ferdie's transfer to Acme Looniversity. And you know Bugs hates you being tardy".

" Yeah yeah, I'll keep that in mind", Mickey said sipping his coffee," I need you to walk Pluto".

At the mention of his name, the toon dog burst through the door and ran around excitedly it's owner.

" Sit boy", Mickey said before handing Connor a leash," Have him back by 11".

" Sure thing Mr MouSE!", Connor exclaimed before he was dragged out of the room by the energetic pup.

Mickey shook his head and chuckled at the sight," Who knew a human could be so toonish?".

Connor managed to get Pluto to calm down, although only after he was slammed face-first into a palm tree. He sent a dirty glare in the dog's direction, the latter looking down sheepishly in embarrassment. Connor shook his head and threw Pluto a treat from a bag attached to the leash.

" Take five, boy", Connor said as he tidied himself up, Pluto patiently waiting.

They continued their walk again, this time Pluto actually walking by his side and not breaking speed force like the other multiple times the human was asked to walk the toon dog. This time, however, Connor spoke.

" You're probably wondering why I'm walking the most famous cartoon dog AND in the greatest movie studio, working for the greatest cartoon character of all time. You're also probably wondering how I know about the fourth wall? Well when you've worked with toons long enough, you kinda learn the tricks of the trade. I've certainly learned a lot. But it was no easy feat, trust me. Working with toons, especially with someone like Mickey Mouse, is NO walk in the park. I learned that too... and I'm willing to tell the story of how I became the most trusted human in ToonTown... well the author more to be specific. She sucks at writing in first person. But where do I start? Well... I can go as far as my very first day..."

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: First day

**Trying to find a good update schedule. So updates might be random.**

Chapter 1: First day

He felt out of place.

Connor Fieldman had received his hiring with gratitude and a calm composure (he later squealed at home). With excitement in his mind, he dressed up in his greatest semi-formal suit and made his journey over to the greatest place on Earth.

Walt Disney Studios

What moron wouldn't be excited to work in the place that made nearly the entire world's childhood so much happier and hope-filled, Connor wouldn't know. He practically bragged to his friends back home that he would be working there.

But a first day is never without its chips on the china. When Connor got there, he was told his boss hadn't arrived yet so he would just have to wait.

Now here he was, waiting on a bench while everyone who passed by looked at him weirdly.

" Well, don't you look down in the dumps?"

Connor frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that voice before.

" Yeah, kinda. I've been sitting here for at least a half hour waiting for a friend of my new boss to pick me up", Connor said annoyed, blowing a lock of mousy brown hair out of his eye.

" Really? Do you know who your new boss is?"

The voice was clearly a young woman, probably even younger than he was. He looked up but found she was in a room right next to where he was sitting. He didn't move to look at her but her voice was oddly familiar, like he had heard it from somewhere long ago.

" No, the person who interviewed me called me last night to say I was accepted and I had to start today. Apparently, a higher-up caught wind of our conversation and had set me up with the big man... whoever that is"

There was no response from the woman for a bit, Connor assumed she was busy with something important until she spoke up again.

" Are you by any chance Connor Fieldman?", the woman asked.

" Yeah, I am", he replied.

She was about to speak up again before the sound of papers falling on top of someone was heard as well as a muffled yell. Connor stood up and looked into the room, suddenly concerned.

" Are you okay?", Connor said as he picked up some of the documents that had fallen.

" I'm fine. Ugh, I told those numbskulls to sort out all this junk! Ichabod's gonna kill me when he sees the lists got mixed up", the woman muttered as she got up," Can you give me a hand?".

" Sure...", Connor said before looking up and suddenly lost his voice as he finally saw the girl.

He knew that voice sounded familiar. He heard that voice every time his sister would put on her favourite movie. Skin as white as snow, hair as dark as night, lips as red as blood. Connor felt his voice stuck in his throat as he gazed starstruck at the toon before him.

" Snow White..."

Snow looked expectantly at him," Who did you expect? Demi Lovato?", she said cheekily smiling at him.

" I... I just can't believe I'm meeting you... you're my sister's favourite Disney Princess", Connor said as he handed Snow the documents in his hand.

" Hm... haven't heard that a lot lately. Tell me, does she like me because I'm a sparkly princess who or because she watched my movie?", Snow asked.

" She watched your movie. We both did actually. But I was more of a... Pinocchio fan", Connor said sheepishly.

Snow smiled," I'll tell Pin he's got a fan", she said dusting her hands off," Alright, time to get you to Boss".

" Wait, you're the one who's supposed to be fetching me", Connor said, slightly embarrassed that he complained about Snow White to Snow White.

" Yes. We were going to send Tinker Bell but I was making my rounds on this side of the studio so I decided to pick you up. Love your tie by the way", Snow said before walking out of the room," Follow me".

Connor followed her, an excited smile on his face as he sat next to her in the cart.

" Where to, Ms White?"

" The animation department, sweetums. And Toad, drive slowly this this time, we have a fragile passenger on board", Snow stated.

Mr Toad turned around and grinned at them," Now Snow, you know I make no such promises", he said before turning back to the wheel.

" You might wanna buckle up", Snow whispered.

Connor buckled his seatbelt just as Toad started the engine. Luckily, the young man saw the frog toon's movie and knew how much of a reckless driver he was.

Connor shrieked as they practically zoomed through the lot at illegal speeds. But Toad didn't seem to care and neither did Snow White, the latter actually seemed bored and yawned.

" It's not as thrilling as driving through ToonTown Central on a Friday evening when everyone heads home", she explained when she noticed his stares.

Connor nodded, not understanding in the least what that's like but would take her word for it anyway.

" So why did you come work for Disney?", she asked curiously.

" My sister's an animator here and told there was a couple of secretary jobs open. And since it's Disney, I thought it was a win", Connor explained sheepishly," Y'know, you're kinda different from how you were in your movie".

Connor didn't know if it was the fast-passing wind but he was absolutely sure he saw Snow White's eye twitch when he said that. But shrugged it off.

The cart stopped and Connor was flung forward, but luckily his seatbelt kept him back.

" You have arrived at your destination", Toad said with a tip of a hat.

" Thanks Toad. C'mon Fieldman, we're already late", Snow said as she stepped out of the cart gracefully while Connor stumbled.

Toons ran amuck, with surprisingly more work-related things than Connor expected and greeted Snow before going along with their business. They reached the elevator where Snow pressed the button for the highest floor.

They stood in an awkward silence while they waited to reach their destined floor. Snow glanced at Connor, taking in his untidy appearance, letting a small scoff escape her mouth as she tidied him up.

" Sorry. You live in the same house with seven messy men for a couple of years, you kind of become a neat-freak. That and you need to keep up an appearance. You're working for the Big Boss now, you gotta look the part", she advised.

Connor laughed," Is he scary?", he asked.

" Very. And he's very umm... how do I put this?... unpredictable", Snow said with a cringe," So just as caution, don't be surprised if he wants to use you as a model for animators".

" You make it sound like I'm working for Walt Disney", Connor said chuckling.

" Uh... you kinda are...", Snow said hesitantly as the elevator door opened.

" SNOW WHITE! WHERE IS MY NEW ASSISTANT?!"

" Huh?", Connor said confused until his eyes landed on the legendary mouse.

" Right here, Mickey", Snow said boredly," C'mon Fieldman, we're burning daylight over here".

Connor walked in with a star strucked gaze directed at Mickey, who looked at the former with a very unimpressed look.

" You're Mickey Mouse", Connor said in disbelief.

" I know. Don't need a reminder for that", Mickey said boredly before turning to Snow White," Was this really the best you could find Snow?".

" To be honest sir, the person before him was a toonist. And the person before that person was an Anti-Toon operator. This IS literally the best I could find", Snow reasoned.

Mickey sighed, glancing once more at Connor before speaking again," Alright, you're dismissed, Snow", he said tiredly.

Mickey watched Snow leave before looking back at Connor. A Disney fanboy, not really rare but still quite painful to work with. Obviously, Snow looked exasperated, meaning he must brought up her behaviour. So he's still a toonist but... unintentional... Mickey could work with that.

The boy may need to watch his mouth around his people. But Mickey has a human lifetime to shape the boy into a proper well-respected member of toon society.

Mickey let his mouth twitch into a smile. Yes, he could mold the boy a little. Teach him the ropes of toons and how to get by in a world occupied by humans AND toons.

This boy was their ticket to unity.

" So... let's get started"


	3. Chapter 2: Getting through the 1st day

**Sorry for the long wait**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting through the first day

" Keep up with me, Connor, I'm a very busy mouse", Mickey said as he walked out of the office.

" Sorry. You're just really fast", Connor exhausted.

Three hours in and Connor was already questioning how well he knew Mickey Mouse.

" I forgot to mention. I need you to call Cruella on an order I made", Mickey said quickly," New coat for my darling".

" Doesn't Cruella de Vil make fur coats?", Connor questioned.

Mickey scoffed," Fur coats are her specialty. But she makes different kind of clothes", he stated," This suit I'm wearing now. All De Vil. Now call her!".

" R-Right", Connor stuttered.

Mickey walked on while Connor struggled with the phone and papers in his hand.

" Hello? Cruella, hi I'm Connor Fieldman and I'm calling about Mickey's- no I didn't mean to disrespect him. I didn't even know I was disrespecting him I swear-", Connor said nervously before a phone was plucked gracefully out of his hand by Snow White.

" Hi Ellie, it's Snow here. I'm calling on the state of Mrs Mouse's new coat. Nearly finished? Good, you know how Boss gets angsty when things start going out of order", Snow said casually," Yeah, he'd probably like tomorrow afternoon. If you can have it by then it would be a HUGE help, darling. Don't worry, I'll have the Lost Boys pick it up... the kid before, oh you're talking about Connor. Yeah, he's a newbie, cut him some slack. He still needs to be trained. Don't worry, we'll have him sorted out by the end of the week. Bye Cruella", Snow said ending the call.

" Whoa", Connor said impressed.

" Lesson number one, kid: Mickey and Minnie. Always refer to them as Mr and Mrs Mouse. Toons don't like disrespect towards the elders", Snow said casually.

" Thanks for the tip", Connor said sheepishly.

" You're lucky I was nearby to correct that mess. Cruella's forgiving at first but she won't hesitate to skin a human if you call Mickey by his name again", Snow warned.

" Good to know", Connor murmured," Thanks for the save by the way".

" Your welcome. Now for lesson number two: Always stay by your boss' side", Snow said calmly when Connor noticed Mickey's absence.

" MICKEY! I MEAN MR MOUSE!!", Connor yelled as he ran down the hall.

Snow shook her head," Newbies", she muttered.

* * *

" There you are", Mickey said arms folded," Where were you?".

" Was having trouble with Cruella. Snow helped", Connor explained tiredly.

Mickey shook his head, grateful for Snow's appearance at that exact moment. This child was going to be troublesome. He just hoped the villains would go easy on him for being an untrained newbie.

" C'mon, kid. We still got work to do", Mickey said as he walked on.

Connor nodded and reluctantly followed his boss.

' Was this a good idea?', Mickey pondered.

He could've easily have gotten him a toon secretary, someone who knew the rules well and could get on well with the toon folk. There were many jobless toons in ToonTown (that the humans were unaware of) that Mickey could've easily hired.

But he didn't. Because Snow saw something in this young man who was a mere child in this ancient mouse's eyes. Something that Mickey couldn't deny that he was starting to see glimpses of it himself.

And he trusted Snow's judgement. 82 years is much too long to remain naive. Mickey trusted Snow as much as he trusted Oswald and...

Mickey felt his heart grow heavier.

He hasn't spoken to Julius in a while.

" Mr Mouse?"

" Hmm...", Mickey said snapping out of his daze.

" Is everything okay?", he asked concerned.

Mickey smiled at him for the first time," Yes, I'm fine kid. No need to worry", he said casually," Say, I need to take Pluto for a walk".

" Uh sure, sir. Where is he?", Connor asked.

" Wait a sec, PLUTO!!", Mickey screamed.

After that ear-piercing scream, the sound of the classic dog barking his way through the halls grew louder until something collided into Mickey, sending him into a roll.

" Ah, Pluto! What did I say about pouncing me?! Not at work, boy! Not at work!", Mickey said as he pushed the dog off him before chuckling at the canine's never-ending happiness to see him.

" Wow, he's really energetic", Connor said hesitantly.

" Yeah, hope you can keep up with him", Mickey said as he placed the leash under Pluto's collar," Okay, Pluto, this is Connor. He's gonna take you for a small walk while I'm in a meeting with the idiots I call chairman. Be a good boy for him, okay".

The dog nodded enthusiastically.

" Good boy. Now the meeting will end within an hour. I want Pluto back by then, got it?", Mickey said," Got it?".

" Got it", Connor said confidently as he stepped down to scratch Pluto's head," He's in good hands, sir".

Mickey didn't deny he saw the spark of excitement in the man and smiled a little," We'll see about that. Alright off you two".

With that, Pluto raced off, nearly dislocating Connor's arm fron his shoulder blade.

" And remember: KEEP PLUTO ON THE LOT!", Mickey exclaimed as he watched his dog drag the poor human out of the building.

He shook his head," Young humans. Very strange and really stupid", Mickey muttered as he walked on.

* * *

Dr Facilier shuffled his tarot cards boredly as he sat in the villain's common, half-listening to Gaston drone on about some kids that insulted his character.

The day had been incident-free... so far. The villain would bet on his cards that some poor toon will get caught in the crossfire of their beloved leader's random... episodes would be the 'safe' thing to call them.

The door burst open and in walked Grimhilde, otherwise known as the Evil Queen.

Facilier had a lot of respect for the queen along with Mr Pete. Two of their eldest and most respected villains to boot. Grimhilde had aged a little since the 1930s, appearing in her late 40's while old Peg Leg Pete's once stunning messy black fur began to grey.

Toons aged, despite what most humans thought. It was just that their aging process is much, much slower than that of a human being. Actually age progression is really only noticeable after a minimum of fifty years.

But at least Grimhilde aged beautifully.

" I can't believe Snow!", Grimhilde shrieked.

" What did the girl do this time", Lady Tremaine sighed sadly.

" I'm assuming you all heard the news of Mr Mouse's brand new assistant", Grimhilde sneered as she sat herself down next to Jafar, who busied himself with a magazine

" What happened to the other one?", Gaston asked.

" Threw a fit and immediately gave us her resignation papers. Something about cheese in her purse...", Grimhilde said confused.

Hook snorted," Classic Mr Mouse", he said as he tinkered with a music box.

" So what's different about this one and why's it got you so riled up", Facilier asked concerned. There wasn't much that could anger this embodiment of grace and dark perfection so if her stepdaughter's decision managed to anger her than it must be bad.

" He's human", Grimhilde hissed.

Jafar lowered his magazine in shock," Shut up, you're joking!", he said flabbergasted," A HUMAN?!".

Facilier frowned deeply," This is bad... did they not learn from the last time?", he murmured.

" Yeah, what if he has one of those... attacks- episode thingamabobs in front of the kid", Gaston questioned.

" Then the entire studio will be put in public eye", Hook said off-handedly," And not in any good way".

" Not to mention, isn't Mr Oswald in Japan for the three weeks?", Gaston said.

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the infamous older brother of Mickey Mouse, was another figure respected by the villains for various rather personal reasons. The rabbit was sent along with a few other chairman to Japan for an investor's meeting. Because Oswald was such a massive figure in that country, Iger thought it would be wise to send the rabbit there to bring in more investors for the company.

Problem? Mickey is left to his own thoughts and can become rather... destructive if left alone to his thoughts.

Ever since the company bought Oswald back (not quite what happened but the toons stopped bothering to correct humans), the brothers had been inseparable, Oswald acting like a buffer between Mickey and everyone in the company. Without Oswald there to act as a mediator, everyone was on edge.

Oswald had been keeping the peace in the company since 2006. While this wasn't the first time the rabbit had left the mouse alone at work, this was certainly the longest he'll be gone.

Grimhilde massaged her temple. She had gone on for very long with Disney's BS but this was ridiculous. Why did the chairmen approve? Did they know the repercussions of what could happen if the company's darkest secrets were spilled out to the public? Trouble was what would happen... unless...

This was what they wanted.

Grimhilde's grass green steeled as her head snapped, garnering the attention of the other villains.

" You have a plan, I assume", Facilier said casually.

Grimhilde pursed her lips," I have a semblance of one. But first things first-", she said getting up as she reached the door," I'm to see just how much of an asset or a liability that child will be. Jafar, be a dear and call Maleficent. Tell her to meet me at Soundstage 9. Villains, we have work to do".

End of Chapter 2

* * *

 **I know it's short but I had just come back from a hectic exam but it's my holiday now so I hopefully will update more often. Remember to review and I hope you enjoyed this short thing.**


	4. Chapter 3: Late Night Interrogations

**Time Jump!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Late Night Interrogations

Connor's body was sore.

Pluto was an energetic dog. Extremely energetic. Something Connor felt he should've known after watching Mickey Mouse shorts in his childhood.

He fumbled for his apartment key and sloppily unlocked the door, entering his apartment in a sluggish manner.

" At least I can sleep now", Connor mumbled.

" Not quite, kid"

The unholy shriek Connor had let out when he found the Evil Queen and Maleficent sitting on his couch as if they owned it grated the villainesses' ears. Maleficent raised her scepter and Connor's lips were stuck shut. The human's eyes widened at the magic.

" So you're the new assistant", Maleficent purred," We heard a lot about you, boy. We're not sure how much of it is true or false. But we'll give you the benefit of a doubt, 'kay", she cooed.

Maleficent's scepter glowed again and Connor's regained his ability to speak.

" You're not gonna curse me, are you?", Connor asked.

" Oh heaven's no. That's a waste of a curse", Maleficent said coolly," We have another thing in mind".

Slamming her scepter on the ground, the three teleported into what seemed to be an interrogation room. While Maleficent and Grimhilde remained tall and graceful, Connor stumbled and had to hold onto the table as his legs felt like jelly.

" Sit boy", Maleficent commanded and Connor took his seat.

' He's quite obedient', Grimhilde thought. Though it may be because herself and Maleficent were intimidating for him.

" We have a few questions to ask you, Connor Fieldman", Maleficent said firmly," You have so far given us no reason to remotely trust you".

" You broke into my apartment", Connor said flatly.

" Enough about technicalities", Maleficent said brushing him off," You work for Disney now. Disney's your life now".

Connor sighed,' Maybe those rat empire rants on Tumblr were true', he mused before he felt the scepter bonk him on top of his head," Ow!".

" Spoke your thoughts aloud", Grimhilde said.

" The rat in this company is the person who decided live action remakes should be a thing", Maleficent said," Now answer our questions".

" What questions?", Connor asked.

" The questions we're about to ask you now, fool", Grimhilde snapped causing Connor to straighten up.

" Who told you you to come work here?", Maleficent asked.

" My sister said there was a secretary job here available", Connor said honestly.

" How is your sister connected with the company?"

" She's an animator or... she at least does rigging", Connor explained.

" Were you aware you'd be working with Mickey Mouse?", Maleficent asked.

" No, I wasn't. I was honestly freaking out when Sn- I mean Miss White told me", he said.

" Have you done anything to upset anyone lately?", Maleficent asked.

" I... I upset Cruella- uh Ms Cruella earlier when I called Mr and Mrs Mouse by their name", Connor explained," I didn't know there were ethical rules when it came to toons".

" There are and we respect them. But we can't hold that against you. Humans are rarely interested in our personal lives", Maleficent said with a huff," Now onwards: how do you feel about me and Grimhilde standing here in front of you out of costume".

" I feel... okay. Why does it matter?", Connor asked.

" Hey! I'm asking the questions here", Maleficent hissed," How do you feel about the Disney company as a whole?".

" I love Disney. Even despite all its controversies", Connor said," Can I ask a question now?".

Before Maleficent could scream at him again, Grimhilde placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

" I'll take it from here, Malef", Grimhilde said gracefully.

Grimhilde sat down gracefully, draping one leg over the other elegantly.

" I don't trust you", Grimhilde said right off the bat," I don't trust humans in general. But I'm willing to make an exception if Snow White sees potential in you".

Connor nodded," Can I ask a question now?", he asked meekly.

Grimhilde nodded silently.

" Why do you care?", Connor asked.

" Because as of today, you'll be the first human in years to be so close to Mickey Mouse and I know Mickey. He can get attached very quickly", Grimhilde explained.

" That still doesn't explain much to me", Connor said frowning.

" The situation is rather complicated, boy", Maleficent said.

" Too complicated for you to understand now", Grimhilde said," You still see through the eyes of a fan. But sooner or later, you'll have to see through the eyes of the toons. Now for my final question:".

She leaned in closely," If the character you idolized, the character you've loved since young, turns out to be something your human mind couldn't fathom them to be... what will you do?", she asked softly.

" I'll accept them", Connor said, but it was much too quick for either Maleficent or Grimhilde.

Grimhilde sighed," Mal, take us back", she said.

Connor stumbled as they teleported again. He eyed the gracefully standing ladies enviously as they continued to look as composed as ever.

" Well it seems like we best be heading back to ToonTown, Hildie. I need my beauty sleep after all", Maleficent said

Grimhilde rolled her eyes," And people think I'm the beauty obsessor", she muttered," Well it was not lovely meeting you Connor. See you at work tomorrow", she said snarkily, leaving Connor with a slack jaw.

" What just happened?", Connor asked himself

* * *

 _Thinner rushed through the streets, drowning anyone that stood in its way. Acid Green eyes scanned the area and waited._

 _They would come out eventually. If the Thinner doesn't get them first._

 _" MICKEY!!"_

 _A familiar voice... why did the voice sound so familiar? Was it Walt? It couldn't be? It wasn't._

 _A single small cat toon stood on the highest roof of ToonTown, draped in a large coat with a few holes in it. The cat had its eyes on the monster before him. Whether it was to ignore the bodies floating below him, they will never know._

 _There were bodies everywhere. It would've been a sickening sight to anyone. But they felt indifferent. One thing was for sure-_

 _The cat needed to go._

 _" Julius, what are you doing?!"_

 _The monster grew closer and closer with malicious intent, no matter how much the voice inside him was begging him to stop. The cat looked fearful before his face morphed into one of sad acceptance as the monster opened up its acid-spewing jaws_

 _" Mickey... I know you can hear me..._ I lo..."

Mickey jolted awake with a cry as he breathed heavily. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him reassuringly and he sobbed.

" I can't... I can't...", Mickey cried.

" It's okay. It's okay", his wife said softly.

" I'm so sorry, Jules"

 _I'm sorry_.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Damage Control

**An update that occurred in less than 2 months? Yes, miracles do happen**.

* * *

Chapter 4: Damage Control

Under normal circumstances, a 'hero' such as herself would be alarmed by the presence of their 'villain' in their kitchen humming cheerfully while cooking breakfast.

Good thing this was ToonTown. Abnormality is considered normal.

Snow White, clad in her pajamas, merely glanced at a chipper looking Grimhilde before moaning about the brightness of the room.

" Morning to you too, cranky", Grimhilde snarked," And quit your complaining, its only 5AM, Snow", the queen tutted.

" 5AM, y'know what I've could've done if work hadn't been a pain", Snow complained.

Grimhilde raised a brow," Sleep?", she said cheekily.

" Exactly!", Snow exclaimed before allowing her head to fall onto the counter with zero grace.

Grimhilde huffed out a laugh as she placed a plate of pancakes on the counter," C'mon, eat up. I made your favourite!", she sang, much to the princess' chagrin," Strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and extra strawberries!".

Snow lifted her head up and glanced between Grimhilde and the plate of pancakes before her in scrutiny. She DID have a great love for the dish but something felt off... like this was a... bartering token...

" What did you do?", Snow asked immediately, sitting up straight.

" What makes you think I did anything?", Grimhilde asked smugly.

" You're buttering me up with a nice breakfast! It was pretty damn obvious you did something!", Snow yelled tiredly, already feeling the headache forming.

Grimhilde clicked her tongue," Well if you must know, Maleficent and I paid a visit to that new assistant of Mickey", she said casually.

Snow dragged her hand down her face in exasperation," Mother no...", she groaned.

" I don't know why you're so upset about this, dearie", Grimhilde said as she brewed some tea up for the both of them," We didn't even scare him that much".

" That's hardly what I'm concerned", Snow said tiredly.

Which was true. Snow wasn't worried that Grimhilde or Maleficent might had physically harmed or traumatized Connor. Villains a good majority of the time were not a lot like their movie counterpart and Grimhilde and Mal fell in that majority group.

What she was worried about though was the questions that might arise from the boy himself. If there's one thing humans were good at nowadays, it was asking difficult questions.

And Snow doubts Mickey would be very amused with Maleficent and Grimhilde taking things into their own hands.

" We all made a pact. That we wouldn't step out of line until Oswald gets back from Japan", Snow stressed," I'm pretty sure this falls under everything we're NOT supposed to do".

Grimhilde scoffed," Tell that to the boy!", she said," We were just making sure that the boy is good enough to work with Mickey"

" Don't you trust my judgement?", Snow asked.

She had seen the interviews. While she was not physically there, recordings have been made from every angle for her to truly see the person's behavior. So it was technically like she was there. And she had seen Connor. She saw his potential.

" I do! I really do! But don't get me wrong, Snow", Grimhilde," It's just..."

" 'It's just' what?", Snow asked annoyed.

Grimhilde sighed," It's just that he looks a lot like Ferdinand and I-"

Snow didn't listen to whatever else Grimhilde said afterwards. Her mind pulled into a shock at the villain's words.

 _Ferdinand, her beloved prince, stared at her apologetically as he successfully gotten her to safety by tossing her and Dopey up towards the roof. The dwarf held her securely as other survivors pulled them up towards safety._

 _A huge tsunami of thinner was heading his way. She felt her heart and mind break as her scream tore through her very being as she watched the love of her life disappear under the sickening acid before her_.

" SNOW WHITE!"

Snow snapped back to reality to see Grimhilde holding her tightly, face etched in worry.

There was silence between the two women, neither knowing what to say.

" I... I need to get to work", Snow murmured as she stepped away from Grimhilde and headed back to her room to get ready.

" Snow...", Grimhilde said softly as she watched the once girl now young woman disappear behind her bedroom door.

' You just had to bring him up! Didn't you?! What an idiot I sure am', Grimhilde thought bitterly as she sat back down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Snow walked out of her bedroom, fresh and ready, not bothering to glance up at Grimhilde and walked out the door.

She never even touched her pancakes.

* * *

It had been hard getting him back to sleep, especially after such a nightmare. But alas, Minnie had done it.

She laid in bed with Mickey, who cuddled her protectively in his sleep, measuring his breathing.

They both needed to get ready for work soon.

A work they really. really, really didn't like.

Minnie gently pried Mickey's arms away from her waist as she slipped out of bed. She yawned quietly as she scratched the back of her head tiredly, messing up her relatively short hair. She had been growing her hair recently, but Disney usually demands that her hair shouldn't even touch the beginning of her neck or else ( at least she got to keep her bangs).

She steps into the connected bathroom and steps in front of the mirror. Her fur was on the beginnings of graying. The studio would eventually order her to go in for a repaint. And repainting usually meant hair trimming as well, no thank you Mr Iger.

She really didn't get the fuss about her hair. It helped to differentiate her from Mickey a little more. Slapping some eyelashes on someone doesn't make them female, ask Jerry or even Tweety, who the Looney Tunes admitted that they believed the canary was female for the first five years of the bird's life. Minnie scoffed at the idea of going back to looking like Mickey in a skirt. She loved her hair and she planned on keeping it.

After fixing up her appearance and looking much more fresher than she did previously, Minnie quietly left the bathroom and the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen.

Everything was up to a routine by that time. Open the curtains, check the time, make breakfast. Minnie smiled as the warmth of the sun kissed her black fur, the sun also making the lovely ring on her finger shine prominently before turning to the mission at hand, and that was making waffles for her possibly PTSD-ridden husband.

To just think: 69 years of marriage and being within each other's company in bed ( that's what they tell the studio at least, she doubted anyone human would be amused with what she and Mickey caught on before marriage).

The ring was a physical symbol of Mickey's love for her and she cherished it along with Mickey with all her might. If anyone were to mess with either object and person of her affection, she'd throw a murderous fit.

Speaking of person of her affection, Mickey Mouse groggily made his way into the kitchen and at the sight of him, an amused smile appeared on Minnie's face.

" Morning, beloved", she cooed.

Mickey smiled tiredly with his eyes still closed, placing a small kiss on her cheek as a greeting. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and rested against her, nuzzling his face in her hair.

" What's cookin'?", he asked curiously, exhaustion evident in his voice.

" Waffles", Minnie said plainly, but snickered when she practically felt Mickey smile.

" How in the world did I get married to an angel?", Mickey asked himself cheekily," Especially if my memories serve me right, I was quite a rebellious young lad who made stupid decisions".

" I'd say you haven't changed much since then", Minnie snorted," The only difference now is that you're an old fart", she said cheekily.

" Hey! That was mean", Mickey said with a pout.

Minnie giggled," Feeling a little better after last night?", she asked.

" Much! All thanks to you", Mickey said sweetly kissing her on the nose, causing Minnie to giggle.

She paused, looking at him deeply, most particularly his eyes.

" Your eyes still look far too green for me to not worry", Minnie said with a frown.

" Just a little stress, honey. Nothing to worry about", Mickey said calmly.

" Work or The Project?", Minnie asked quietly.

" Both", Mickey murmured.

Minnie hugged him tighter," Mickey, promise me that you'll call me if you're feeling worse. Or if you can't reach me, call Oswald", she said.

" But-"

" But nothing, Michael Theodore Mouse! I don't care if myself or Oswald are in a meeting, you will call us! Oswald will come running back from Japan to help you and you know that!", Minnie scolded.

Mickey sighed," I know", he said. Oswald WOULD do something like that.

" So do we have a deal?", Minnie sai seriously.

" Yes ma'am", Mickey said.

" Good", Minnie said softening a bit," Waffles are done. Let's get done before Bob Iger calls and Donald suggests we go back to the 'Why can't I mallet my boss?' support group again for rehabilitation before we do something rash".

" Hey! I enjoyed those meetings, mind you", Mickey huffed before they both split into laughter.

His eyes returning to their original shade of blue again.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

 **This coronavirus really chaps my hide. My poor education. My entire country will be on lockdown by Thursday.** **I hope all of you reading this is safe and healthy. Peace everyone.**


End file.
